


tie me down

by bloomsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: Steve's afraid to let loose during sex, worried that he might accidentally hurt Darcy. She takes a creative approach to convince him otherwise.





	tie me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> this is for queenie. love you, woman!
> 
> the idea came from [a list of softer world prompts on tumblr](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/155287327552/50-a-softer-world-prompts):   
> _It’s a full moon. I bought some rope and handcuffs to bring to bed tonight. (beware the moon.)_

“I know why you’re here.”

Darcy blinked, pausing in the entryway to Natasha’s apartment. How could she possibly—

“You’re tired of Steve treating you like spun glass when you’re in bed together, and you’re trying to figure out a way to convince him to…let loose a little.”

Then again, it was Nat. Clearly she  _did_ know. Sputtering, Darcy asked, “How did you—?”

“I spoke with Jane. She told me about your problem. The same issue she had with Thor, once upon a time. But Steve’s a little more stubborn than the demigod is, I imagine. At least about this.”

With a sigh, Darcy nodded. She had broached the subject several times, finally telling her boyfriend point blank that she wouldn’t break. But he’d only given her that sheepish grin and murmured, “I know, sweetheart. I just get worried. Don’t wanna worry when I’m in bed with you.” And then he’d gone down on her for hours, until she’d forgotten that she’d ever even asked a question.

Nat smirked as Darcy’s memories played out all over her face. The younger woman was quick to protest, “It’s not that I’m dissatisfied in bed. I’m not! I just—”

“Think about trying something new?” At Darcy’s nod, Natasha’s smile gentled into something sympathetic and real. “That’s not bad, milaya. If Steve wants that, too, of course. Assuming he does, you might just have to take the lead on this one. Force him into a position that proves he won’t hurt you.”

“No offense, but that sounds kind of rapey, Nat. If you’re about to suggest that I give him sex pollen or something insane like that, I’m out.”

Her friend’s laugh was full and mirthful. “Sex pollen? What is that, some kind of geek sexual fantasy? No, Darcy, I was thinking more of you tying him down. With his permission. And then when he’s all nice and worked up…” she trailed off and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Huffing a little, Darcy nodded. “Yeah. I guess it’s worth a shot, right? Now I have to find some rope or handcuffs to buy on the off-chance that my super soldier boyfriend will get off on getting tied up.”

Nat plucked at some invisible lint on her blouse. “Silk scarves work just as well, I’ve found. Though I’d suggest picking some that you won’t mind getting shredded.”

Darcy stared at her for a second, then snorted. “And all of a sudden I know way more about your sex life with Maria than I ever wanted to.” Still, she leaned in for a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. “Thanks for the advice, Nat. I’ll let you know if it works.”

Right before she walked out the door, Nat called after her, “Don’t forget to stretch! And make him draw you a nice hot bath afterward.”

Darcy shut the door a little harder than necessary as she left, cutting off the sound of Nat’s amused chuckle.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Darce.” Steve’s voice was tinny and distant, like he didn’t have very good signal. Which probably didn’t bode well for their date night.

“Hello, you. Got bad news for me?”

His sigh was audible through the phone, loud and gusty and completely frustrated. “Yeah, we’re not going to be back stateside until tomorrow at the earliest. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Disappointment settled in her chest, escaping with a soft sigh. “It’s alright, Steve. We’ll have make it up some other night, huh?”

The earnest promise in his low voice settled over her like a warm blanket, wrapping her in comfort and security until he could come home. “We will, Darce. Even if I have to retire.”

Her laugh was short but real, and completely lacking in bitterness. She loved him for who he was, shield and uniform included. “Oh please, you’re not retiring. But maybe…you could take one weekend off or something? So we could catch a couple of nights away from superheroes and their archnemeses?”

Excitement colored his tone, happy and infectious. “Yes. You’re a genius. Tony owes me a favor or three, and it’s time for me to cash in. Next weekend?”

A cautious hope bloomed in her chest, though she swore to herself that she wouldn’t get too caught up in it. If it didn’t work out, she didn’t want to be too disappointed. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Next weekend.”

He read her easily, as always. “I’m gonna do everything I can to make this work, sweetheart. Okay? We deserve a weekend to focus on us.”

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, so loud she was surprised he couldn’t hear it. “We do. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“I love you, too, Darcy.” Steve’s voice was low and intimate and vibrating with adoration. It traveled through the tinny little speaker and suffused her whole body with a tingling warmth.

There was an irritated call of his name in the background, and she knew they’d run out of time. “Be safe.”

Steve’s voice was heavy with all the things they didn’t have time for at the moment. “I will. I’ll call you when I can, and hopefully with good news.”

 

* * *

 

She was halfway through undressing him when she found the courage to finally bring it up. Or, well, when Steve coaxed her to tell him what was on her mind. Her brow was furrowed and her lower lip was tucked between her teeth as she unbuttoned his plaid button-down shirt, and he gently pulled her hands away. Pressing one tiny kiss to the tip of her nose and another to her upper lip, pulling away before she could drag him closer, he murmured, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Nothing,” she said, and meant it. They were in a cabin in the woods all by themselves, no cell signal for miles in any direction, and the floor-to-ceiling windows showed off the beauty of the full moon to absolute perfection. The bed was in the center of the room, bathed in moonlight, and it couldn’t be more romantic. And yet, Darcy couldn’t help but think about the silk scarves she'd tucked away in the bottom of her purse. Just in case.

He pulled away completely, frowning down at her. “Darce.” And then his hands were off her body altogether. Her mouth chased his, but he moved out of her reach. “Tell me,” he commanded. His voice was only a shade higher than his Captain voice, and she wasn’t ashamed to say that her panties got damp at the sound of it.

She didn’t want to say anything about it, wasn’t sure she’d found her bravery, but didn’t want to ruin the weekend, either. And when she met his eyes, she saw nothing but concern and a clear desire to get to the bottom of whatever the problem was. Dropping her eyes to the smooth skin of his chest, she reached up to play with one of the buttons of his shirt. “Would you be opposed,” she asked, darting her eyes up to meet his, licking her lips rapidly, and then glancing away quickly, “to trying something new?”

His eyes darkened considerably. “No.” It was short and simple and a lot more certain than she’d expected.

“How can you be sure? I haven’t even told you what I want to do.”

His grin deepened, tucking into the curve of one cheek, and he sassed, “So tell me.”

With a huff, she ripped off the proverbial band-aid. Digging into her purse, she pulled out the scarves and shoved them at his chest. “I was hoping you’d let me tie you up,” she blurted, refusing to blush. There was nothing wrong with telling him what she wanted, she reminded herself.

He froze, and and his eyelashes swept so low across his cheekbones that for a second she couldn’t read his expression. Then Steve looked up, catching her gaze, and the air between them simmered with heat, his eyes intense on hers. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird caught in a cage, and she was surprised she didn’t spontaneously combust right there in the middle of the room.

“Yes,” he said, his tone so low and deep that she could feel herself getting even wetter. There was no hesitation in his words, none in his gaze, and within seconds he’d stripped down to his underwear. The prominent bulge of his arousal against the fabric told her exactly how much he liked the idea, and her heart thudded in her chest. Without taking her eyes off him, she stripped off her own clothing. Unlike him, though, she didn’t stop at her underwear. Enjoying the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed roughly, staring down at her naked body, Darcy tsked when his hands moved to his own waistband.

“No,” she said, waiting until he dragged his eyes up to her face to add, “you can leave those on. For now.”

Biting his lip, Steve did as she asked. In no time at all, he was lying on his back, spread across the bed, and she had tied his hands to the headboard. “We both know you can shred these silk scarves like paper,” she said, testing the knots with an expert tug, “and I might even let you do that later. But right now you’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?”

The flush that crept across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones was mesmerizing, and she wanted to pepper kisses across the rosy skin. His eyes were dilated as he stared up at her, so black she could hardly see the blue of his irises in the moonlight, and his mouth had dropped open a little. Helpless need was written all over his face, and he shifted beneath her, ab muscles already straining with the effort of keeping still.

With a mockingly stern look, she pressed a hand against his chest. “Steve. Can you be good for me?”

He nodded immediately, then licked his lips as he tried to find his words. Her gaze followed the path of his tongue—she was a little helpless with need, too, and getting more turned on by the second. But as much as she wanted to rub all over him like a cat in heat, she needed to drive him a little crazy first. “Yes, sweetheart. I can be good.” His voice was low and raspy, and she instinctively rocked against his hips, making them both moan.

Before they could get too lost in the sensation, she licked her lips and said nervously, “If you ever want to stop, Steve—”

“I won’t.” His words were quick and sure, and desire rolled through her like wildfire. But still.

“If you do—”

“Darce, we both know I can get out of these in an instant. I’ll be okay. But thank you for checking,” he said with a grin, rolling his hips against her again. They both moaned into the quiet of the room, and she let the conversation go.

Instead, she swallowed the sounds he made with her mouth, leaning down to stroke her tongue along his. He surged up immediately, tilting his head to get a better angle as he desperately arched into her. They kissed until Darcy ran out of air, and when she finally pulled back he tried to follow. The faint sound of a rip had them both freezing in place. She looked at the scarves, which were intact—if a little worse for wear—then down at Steve.

He was clearly aiming for an innocent expression, but the attempt fell short, what with his kiss-swollen lips and his mussed hair and the molten heat smoldering in his eyes. “Whoops.”

Frowning down at him, Darcy pulled away. He whined, but she hadn’t gone far. Grinning up at him from her new position level with his hips, she dipped a finger inside his boxer briefs to tease the sensitive skin along his pelvis. “You know,” she said conversationally, ignoring the way he twitched and cursed at her touch, “I was gonna be nice and not draw it out too much. But now…” Without warning, her other hand came up to cup him through the fabric. He groaned and bucked beneath her, grinding up into her hand. “Well now I’m gonna draw it out a little.”

She leaned down and set her mouth to the fabric covering his cock, tracing the outline of it with her tongue. He moaned her name, and when she did it again he praised, “Oh my god, Darcy. Holy fucking shit, sweetheart, that feels so good. Darcy. Oh my god. Please don’t stop. Don't—”

His leg muscles spasmed as she dragged a fingernail lightly down his thigh, and he whined when her mouth pulled away. The sound sent a wave of need crashing through her, straight to her already-throbbing core, and she rubbed her thighs together shamelessly. Biting her lip, she looked down at her handiwork. Every muscle in Steve’s body was taut, and a blush was creeping along his chest and neck. He stared up at her with heavy-lidded eyes, silent and waiting. A surge of pure adoration swept through her, and she wanted to be able to trace every inch of his skin, just to track how far that blush went. She wanted to catalog every sound he made, all his sighs and groans and whines, and keep them in a little box to pull out and remember on bad days.

Steve gazed up at her, tenderness bleeding into the heat of his expression. It was like he could tell something had shifted. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked. Because of course he would, when he was the one tied down and aching for release. He always thought of her, and suddenly she remembered exactly why she'd done this in the first place. She wanted him to think of himself, for once. So, she tucked away her romantic thoughts; they were for later, when the two of them were holding each other close, rocking together nice and slow.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, eyes dropping to watch her fingers as they tucked beneath the waistband of his briefs to tug them down and over his hips. His cock sprang free, drawing her gaze, and she threw his briefs across the room without caring where they landed. Licking her lips, she elaborated, “I’m better than okay.”

Without waiting for a reply, she shifted down the bed and set her mouth to him. He was already leaking precum, and she lapped at it eagerly. Her tongue twisted and swirled along the head of his cock, pulling long, drawn-out moans from his throat. In his mindless arousal, Steve bucked up into her mouth roughly, making her gag a little. Immediately, he froze, babbling apologies spilling out of his mouth. “Are you okay, Darce? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Steve,” she said, cutting him off with a little squeeze of his erection. The touch made his eyes roll back a little, and he stifled a groan as his hands flexed and balled into fists against the flimsy restraints. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, okay? I really enjoy sucking your cock, and I’d like to get back to it, if you don’t mind.” At her words, his whole body shuddered and tensed. Taking that as consent, she dipped her head back down.

For several long minutes, the only sounds in the room were his breathy sighs and groans and sweet, filthy curses and the sticky, slurpy sounds of her mouth and hands on him. Eventually, after her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot underneath the head of his cock, he begged, “Darcy, please come up here. I wanna—I wanna—” With one last suck, she drew her mouth away with a faint pop and did as he asked. Crawling up his body, she indulged him by offering a messy kiss. Their tongues tangled and played together sloppily, happily, and she reached between their bodies to grip and guide him into place.

With her eyes on his, she sank down a couple of inches, holding a hand on his hip to keep him from bucking into her. They were both panting with desire by the time she fully settled over him, and she rocked back and forth a few times experimentally, groaning at the friction the movements made against her clit. “You’re being so good for me, Steve,” she said, looking up into his dazed eyes. His jaw was slack with need, and his gaze was riveted on the place where they were joined, watching as she raised and lowered herself onto his cock. His arms pulled at the the restraints, biceps bulging with the effort of holding himself in place.

“Darcy,” he whispered. “My god, Darcy. You’re so fucking beautiful. I could watch you ride me for days.” His breath was gusty and uneven, and it stopped altogether when she lifted her hips so that only the tip was left inside. When she stayed there, not sinking back down, he groaned. “You’re killing me, sweetheart.”

When she sank back down abruptly, his head fell backward. And then she raised herself up again, holding herself above him, and he started begging. “Darcy, please. Oh my god, sweetheart. Please—” his voice broke on the last word, and she leaned forward.

Her lips brushed along his ear as she she whispered, “Have you been good enough, do you think? If I let you, are you gonna fuck me, Steve?” He whimpered in reply, turning his head to bite at her lips. The kiss was sweet and needy, and she sank into it. When she finally pulled away, they were both aching with the need for release. She asked again, “Are you gonna fuck me, Steve? Hard and fast, so rough I won’t be able to walk straight?”

Understanding lit his eyes, and they shone with appreciation for her deviousness. He groaned, “Yeah, sweetheart. Let me loose, and I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

She pressed one soft kiss to his upper lip, then another to the bottom one. With a little nip, she whispered against his mouth, “For the record, I don’t care about these scarves. You can tear them.” She’d barely finished speaking before the air was filled with a loud ripping noise. Another time, she might’ve laughed at his eagerness. But his hands were on her hips, pushing her down until she was filled to the hilt, and it was her turn to moan.

With hands gripping her hips tightly—so tightly she was going to bruise, a realization that made her even more slick around him—Steve braced his feet against the mattress and pounded into her. Darcy pitched forward to hold on to the headboard as he set a fast and rough rhythm that had them both seeing stars. With a firm hand on her back, he coaxed her down for a wet, filthy kiss. She ground herself against him, giving as good as she got.

But it wasn’t enough, and soon she was begging. “Steve,” she moaned, feeling her orgasm tantalizingly close, but just out of reach. The angle wasn’t right. “Steve, I need—”

His eyes were on her face, basking in the vision of her, all sweaty and wanting, and she looked down. She wasn’t sure how to tell him what she needed, but something in her expression must’ve given him a clue, because suddenly she was on her back. Without breaking eye contact, he drew one of her legs over his shoulder and pressed a wet kiss to the inside of her knee. When he started thrusting again, they were small motions. Teasing, maddening movements that tortured her until she was begging for more.

And, finally, once her voice was hoarse and broken from her pleas, he gave her exactly what she wanted. With one hand swirling in little electrifying motions against her clit, he pounded into her, over and over, pushing her higher and higher. And then he was hitting that spot inside her, the one that had her wailing in pleasure as she shattered apart in his arms. He followed almost immediately, collapsing against her with a satisfied groan.

The air was sticky and smelled like sex, and Darcy stroked light, barely-there designs into Steve’s sweaty back as they waited for their heartbeats to settle. After a minute or two, he pulled away with a content sigh, heading for the bathroom to grab a cloth. They were silent as he cleaned both of them up—it was his thing, something he needed to do every time, and she basked in the tender treatment. Finally, he settled back next to her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against him eagerly, relishing the sated look in his eyes.

With a tender hand, he pushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her face. “You were trying to teach me a lesson, huh?” Worried, she glanced up at him. But his face was relaxed and his gaze was gentle, unbothered.

“No,” she corrected, voice still raspy from her sobs of pleasure. “I just wanted you to learn to trust yourself the way I trust you.” He blinked, expression frozen, before a look of absolute wonder overtook his face. It was like staring into the sun, and she blinked several times against the strength of it, memorizing him. Pure, unadulterated happiness. It swept through her, stealing her breath and curling her toes.

And when he leaned into to kiss her, sweet and gentle with just a hint of teeth, that feeling spread from her to him, until they were both grinning like maniacs. His hand sifted gently through her hair, catching on the snarls and combing them out with his fingers. It was soothing, and she rested her head against his chest and prepared herself for a well-deserved nap.

“I’m still gonna want to love you slow, sometimes,” he said, whispering it like a confession, like he was worried she might not agree.

Stroking her fingers over his chest to soothe his fears, she pressed a sleepy kiss to his warm, sticky skin and replied, “I know. And I love it when you love me slow. I’m happy to show you exactly how much, as long as I can get a nap first.”

His light chuckle stirred her hair. “Sure, sweetheart.” His jaw cracked on a yawn, and he admitted, “A nap does sound pretty good.”

She was too tired to do anything but hum in a vaguely affirmative tone, and he chuckled again. “I love you, you know.”

That was worth replying to, and she managed to rouse herself just enough to mumble, “I love you too. So much.” And then she was asleep, safe and happy and secure in the arms of the man she adored.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make the world go 'round. <3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
